


Brave

by Ettelea



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 10x6, Bonding Time, Caryl, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I'm Sorry, can't stop shipping them, daryl has to be brave, my first work in ages, omg i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettelea/pseuds/Ettelea
Summary: He had to be brave just for one moment and finally tell the truth. It might be worth it after all.My take on 'that' bonding scene in 10x6.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hey person reading this!  
> This is my first attempt of writing a new fanfiction in years so please be niceXD  
> I'm a little anxious for the new episode on Sunday so I wanted to write this before it comes out.

"So close."

They were sitting next to each other in the forest, trying to knock over the empty can in front of them. It was nice, funny even being able to spend time with his best friend like that. Doing stupid things which for once didn't matter to anyone but them.  
After walking for a pretty long time they decided to sit down and wait for any signs of the herd or whisperers.

The can, however was still standing there in front of them.  
Daryl tried again but missed it by half an inch. The stupid thing seemed to have a magic aura around it making it unable to touch.

"Mr. Crossbow, I thought aiming was your thing."   
"It's definitely not your thing."

He tried again - Hit. Ha!  
Daryl couldn't help the expecting look he gave her.

"hmm hmm, sorry doesn't count."  
"Of course that counts!"  
"No, you gotta knock the can over, you can't just kiss it."  
"Omg, you're such a sore loser."  
The look she gave him for that was just mean.  
"I'd have to lose in order to be a sore loser so since that did't count I'mma take my turn."

Daryl was just thinking about protesting when she found something.

"Aww, it's a double capper." She inspected the fruit and smiled, "they're good luck. Maybe it will help your aim."  
He took the thing she was handing him and put it into his breast pocket.  
"Very funny, but I'll keep it. You should watch your own throws though."

He tried to hit the can once more but missed, so did she.  
They continued the game.

"How's Hilltop?" Carol asked after a short moment.  
"It's fine. King sends his best."

"Connie fine too?"  
That actually startled him for a moment and he met her curious eyes. Damn it.  
He couldn't stand to look at her any longer so his gaze landed on his hands he could never hold still.

"What? I see things."  
Her gaze at him almost made him uncomfortable. Why would she say that?

"It's not like that." Was all he could say.  
"No?"

He couldn't help but look at her.  
"Not at all."  
His eyes wandered over her face as he seemed to get lost in thoughts.  
"Why not?"

Well why not?  
It's not like this thought hadn't occured to him before. Just for a short moment.  
Sure, Connie was nice and all. She even seemed to like him. Honestly like him. Spending time with her was nice and easy, he couldn't say that about many people.  
But he could not imagine them being more than friends. Because of his best friend.  
That's just it.

Daryl had thought about this so many times before but it felt weird doing it while sitting next to her.  
Weird but right.

"Aren't that many people left to find out there these days, much less good ones like her."  
"Yeah, I know."  
"Then why not?"

Damn it.

"What's it matter?"  
"'Cause it does. You don't have to be alone. Years pass, Daryl. You can't hide out with a dog forever.

He sure could. But he supposed she was right.  
His next throw finally knocked the can over.  
"Ha, see. Your aim's better already." She said with a cheerful twist in her voice.

He really wanted to change the subject right there but he just had to get the truth of his chest. The image of her thinking there was anyone else but her for him made him feel very strange. A part of him hoped all her questiones were just meant to tease him 'cause she knew how he really felt all along. But if not?  
Shit. To hell with all of this. He had to be bave. Just for a moment and tell her.

Damn it.

Here goes nothing.

"You see, Connie just ain't the one. Sure, she's nice 'n all but I don't even know her. Don't think I'd miss her or would run away with her if she'd ask-

His hands seemed like a perfect distraction again.

-there's just one I would do that with." He said the last bit so quietly he thought only he was able to hear it.  
His heart was racing and the silence between them seemed to kill him. What was he thinking? He just ruined their friendship by making it super weird.

Daryl didn't dare to look at her. This was too much for him. He could handle walkers or the whisperers, hell even alpha seemed to be easier to handle than looking at Carol right now.

He couldn't stand to sit next to her one more moment so he got up. No idea where he was going, it just had to be alone.  
"Sorry."

"Daryl." Her voice was so soft when she said that.

He stopped at that but didn't turn around. He was the shy boy again. The one he tought he'd left behind but was still a part of him in certain situations.

He could hear her getting up and walking the few steps over to where he was standing.  
"Turn around. Please." 

So he did. But he still couldn't look her in the eyes.  
She gently cupped his face with both of her hands. He didn't pull back or tried to move away so she continued.  
"You really mean that?"  
He looked at her then. Her light blue eyes just invited him to get lost.  
All he could do was nod, his voice had left him together with his mind.

The smile she gave him was so pure and sweet and the next thing he felt was her soft lips on his. His heart skipped a beat since this was the last thing he expected right now. After all her questiones about him and Connie she seemed to have no interest in him. Not really anyways.

They parted after a moment and he couln't help the small smile on his lips.  
Maybe he did something good when he finally told her how he felt.

"I never was 100% sure so I waited for you to do the first real thing. Maybe I was right." She said that in such a teasing way he could only chuckle quietly.  
"Come on Mr. Crossbow, we have a job to do."  
"Yeah, time to go."  
He took her hand for a moment and squeezed it.

They would talk about this back at home.  
He took the first step.  
Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Very short I know.  
> I may be writing some more in the future.  
> Kudos or a comment are much appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading!^^


End file.
